scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Letters from Maxwell Part 1 Invasion 10
Hello everybody! Maxwell here. I've been gone for a while. But I'm back anyway I know nobody will probably read this since this letter since by the time the capsule it's in is opened we'll have been forgotten by history, but why not just write this down to recap my adventures during the invasion of our planet. After the whole Dark Starite fiasco we launched the attack on Capital City. It didn't really go so well our pal Stalker used the necronomicon to cripple our forces, forcing the few who survived his shock wave of death to flee. Sadly my friends and I were cut off by the blobs to keep us from retreating since we were too far into the city. It took us a while but we managed to avoid getting captured and got into the fortress where Stalker himself resided in. It took several hours worth of sneaking around avoiding the guards but we were able to find Stalker in his throne room. Turns out he was waiting for us because he ordered his guards to not search for them because he could feel my presence so he allowed us to challenge him for his own amusement. It didn't go too terribly well for us, he was merciless in taking us down. After the others were taken down it was just me and him. I don't remember much of the fight because of all the head trauma I had suffered from Stalker but I recall him being weakened by the necronomicon by the timely arrival of my friend Jason who had been possessed by the Dark Starite and was forced to miss much of the action in the last few hours after he began recovering from the effects of our fight. He even brought the Notebook an artifact created by the Scribblenauts to create stuff. Which is kind of how he got to us thanks to a teleporter to teleport to me. I used the Notebook to create a wave of pure energy to engulf my friends and I to give us the power to face Stalker. That and combining ourselves using the power of the Starites locked in the vault we took down Stalker and may have accidentally destroyed the city in the process. Just before he died however he said something about how he'll give the planet one last scar. I didn't get it at first until I looked out into the landscape and saw that everything had changed I couldn't recognize much if anything it was our planet but it didn't feel like it. I found out that the blobs had been terraforming our home turning it into their own planet. But it didn't make any sense we knew that the process for terraforming wasn't short and according to a blob thanks to a translator. The time it takes for them to terraform a planet for their race takes many millenia so how did they terraform so much so fast? Well I eventually found out the reason for this. Before he died Stalker used the last of his power to speed up that process by tenfold except it was more like a thousandfold. Much of our planet had been crippled thanks to all the terraforming. Technology was destroyed, many animals died, oceans were contaminated. We knew that unless we do something our world will die with the human race alongside whatever survived the terraforming. But I didn't give up hope I knew we could rebuild since we had just about enough to sustain ourselves for a while, as the years grew by we began to rebuild our race. It saddens me to know that I may never see the earth post recovery but I know that one day we'll fix our world someday but not today. Maxwell. Category:Blog posts